This invention relates generally to a continuous process for purification of brine contaminated with alkaline earth metals.
Purification of brine by addition of sodium carbonate and/or sodium hydroxide to precipitate and remove alkaline earth metals is known, and is described, e.g. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,365. However, this method does not provide sufficiently low residual levels of alkaline earth metals to allow the brine to be used where high purity is required. In addition, batch processes require long cycle times.
The problem addressed by this invention is to find an efficient process for purification of brine to remove alkaline earth metals.